Chloramine is commonly used in low concentration as a secondary disinfectant in municipal water distribution systems as an alternative to chlorination with free chlorine. Concerns over taste and odor of chloramine treated water have led to an increase in the demand for water filters with chloramine removal capabilities.
Carbon particles, such as activated carbon particles, have been used to remove chloramine from aqueous streams. Improvements in removal of chloramine can be achieved by reducing the mean particle diameter of the carbon and by increasing the carbon bed contact time. Although parameters such as contact time and mean particle diameter are known to affect chloramine removal efficiencies, removal performance is neither well understood nor particularly effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,458 (Carrubba et al.) discloses an improved process for the removal of chloramine from gas or liquid media by contacting the media with a catalytically-active carbonaceous char.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,393 (Baker et al.) shows improved chloramine removal from fluid streams, when the fluid stream is contacted with an activated carbon, which has been pyrolyzed in the presence of nitrogen-containing molecules, versus a catalytically-active carbonaceous char.